Fire Majin
Fire Majins are Jakkaen's fire monsters made out of various objects and organisms exposed to heat sources. Two or three could be combined into Gattaiens. Fire Majins could be upgraded by Revenge Kaen. When the source of the Fire Majin is extracted, the Fire Majin form is helpless and turns purple. When Jokaen joined in, the Fire Majins were usually remade to fuse with the commanders. Fire Majins that has been touched by Jokaen's feather becomes a Hyper Fire Majin. Plant Majins Plant Majins are made by Chukaen. Kinoken A mushroom Fire Majin that has the ability to lauch its top as a rolling disk. This Majin was destroyed by Fire Dragon *Ep. 3 - Miss Perfect: Ritsuka's Secret *Ep. 19 - Five-Piece Combination! The Great Wyvern is Born *Ep. 37 - Emergengy Dispatch: Rescue Force Bananaen A banana Fire Majin that's found at a school lab. The Majin wears a sombrero, dances, launch flaming banana boomerangs, and uses banana peels (Fire-3 was the only one who slipped on them). It was destroyed by Fire Dragon and Dozer Dragon. *Ep. 6 - Tatsuya and Yuma fight the Super Fire Choco Bananaen Chukaen created a variety of Bananaen from Sakaen's chocolate-covered banana on a stick on Valentines Day. It has similar attacks to the original Bananen. Fire-3 tricked it into hitting its master, Chukaen and shot them together in one. Choco Bananaen was turned back into its regular form. Jokaen then fused the choco banana with Chukaen into a Hyper Gattaien *Ep. 45 - Chocolate Flames: A Tumultous Valentines Day Cabbagen Chukaen once planned to turn a cabbage into a Fire Majin, but was unable to find a heat source. The cabbage was fused with Trucken, the truck Majin. An actual Cabbagen appeared in Australia, but it was knocked into the sea by the Falcon vehicles. *Ep. 11 - The Heart-Filled Hometown, Protect Downtown from the Sea of Flames *Ep. 37 - Emergengy Dispatch: Rescue Force Mamekaen This Fire Majin was made from a pea pod. The Mamekaen peas spread out so Rescue Fire just destroyed them where they caused a fire. One Mamekaen survived and grew and grabbed Fire-3 with its vines. But Fire-4 managed to save her. Fire-4 managed to destroy the Fire Majin with JetFalcon. *Ep. 15 - New Friends: Enter the Sky Team *Ep. 37 - Emergengy Dispatch: Rescue Force Nekkoen A Fire Majin created from the roots of a tree that was unleashed with the spider Fire Majin. The enlarged Nekkoen trapped the land Rescue Fire vehicles. Super JetFalcon destroyed Nekkoen along with Kumokaen. *Ep. 16 - Make the Sky Combination! Super JetFalcon Barakaen A Fire Majin created from a boquet of roses. Barakaen looked like three live roses connected to one stem. When upgraded by Hyper Kaen, it's a giant fire rose that shoots thorn missiles. Barakaen was destroyed by Fire Dragon. Another Barakaen showed up in Australia. GaiaLeon pinned that one down and defeated it. *Ep. 23 - A Big Traffic Jam, Will Rescue Fire Make It in Time? *Ep. 37 - Emergengy Dispatch: Rescue Force Machine Majins Machine Majins are usually developed by Ukaen . If there are same kinds of the machine, the Fire Majin could turn them into duplicate Fire Majins. They can also combine into one. Biken A Fire Majin made from a motercycle. It spread its flames at the other motercycles, turning them into Fire Majins as well. Fire-3 and Rescue Striker managed to wipe out a group of them, but the rest combined into a giant Biken. Fire-1 and Fire Dragon destroyed it. *Ep. 1 - A New Enemy: Fire Dragon *Ep. 20 - Recovering Your Partner's Memory *Ep. 37 - Emergengy Dispatch: Rescue Force *Ep. 43 - Captain Taiga, Returning to his Hometown? Hyper Biken A Hyper Biken was created for Ukaen to ride on. It was destroyed by Rescue King riding on GaiaLeon. *Ep. 43 - Captain Taiga, Returning to his Hometown? Keitaien A cell phone Fire Majin. When combined with other cell phones, it resembles a T-rex. The Fire Majin was destroyed by Dozer Dragon. *Ep. 4 - Yuma's Promise: Count on Dozer Dragon *Ep. 37 - Emergengy Dispatch: Rescue Force Drillen See Rescue Drill . When Rescue Force was transferred to Europe, all the Medium-scaled Rescue vehicles were to be transferred to there as well by sea. While all the others were taken to the dock by Zero Fire, Rescue Drill went separately. However, Ukaen, a Jakkaen commander transformed it into the Fire Majin, Drillen. UFDA's new rescue team, Rescue Fire, was dispatched in order to stop Drillen. As the chase went on, Drillen went past the east railroad and deeper into the surface, causing hot springs in the process. Rescue Fire went to Drillen's predicted destination, the oil complex. Ukaen then evolved Drillen into a drill troll-like Fire Majin. Fire-1, wanting to get Rescue Drill back undamaged, leaped into the Fire Main and got inside Rescue Drill's cockpit. Fire-1 told it to remember the times when it was with Rescue Force. Rescue Drill did remember and cried at its memories. After a struggle, Fire-1 and Rescue Drill managed to get out of Drillen. Rescue Drill then combined with Rescue Striker (piloted by Fire-3) to form Drill Striker and used its Drill Boost to destroy Drillen. Rescue Drill was shortly then transfered to Europe. The Drillen incident convinced Rescue Fire to add protective shields on their Rescue Fire vehicles that will prevent them from turning them into Fire Majins. *Ep. 7 - Rescue Force's Vehicles are Targeted Tanken A Fire Majin made from a toy VMX5 tank. It battled with Rescue Striker until it combined with Kanikaen. *Ep. 9 - Striker is in a Pinch, Go Three-Piece Combination *Ep. 37 - Emergengy Dispatch: Rescue Force Trucken This Fire Majin was made from a pickup truck. Trucken later combined with Cabbagen, the Cabbage Fire Majin to form a gattaien. Another Trucken appeared during Christmas time; it was pushed away by Dozer Dragon. *Ep. 11 - The Heart-Filled Hometown, Protect Downtown from the Sea of Flames *Ep. 37 - Emergengy Dispatch: Rescue Force Roboten Ukaen created this Fire Majin from a toy robot. Roboten has the ability to shoot missiles from its back. It was later upgraded into a Giant Roboten. The Giant Roboten could be controlled from the inside and could seperate into smaller units. Super Fire Dragon finished it off. *Ep. 13 - I'll Protect the School: Beyond the Smile *Ep. 19 - Five-Piece Combination! The Great Wyvern is Born Cutteren A Fire Majin created from either a box cutting knife. This Fire Majin didn't take on its own form and usually becomes a part of a Gattaien as weapons. *Ep. 14 - A Super Fire on the Sea! Arrival of the Mysterious Jets *Ep. 46 - Heated Promises: Tsubasa's Past Revealed Rocket Hanabien This Fire Majin was made from some firecrackers. It was launched into space to control Rescue Eye to launch fireballs. Also, since space is like a vaccuum, the Fire Majin needed Rescue Eye as its power source. Fire Pheonix Flying Space Mode obliterated it. *Ep. 18 - A Super-Fire in Space? Take Off FirePheonix *Ep. 37 - Emergengy Dispatch: Rescue Force Obakeen A Fire Majin created from a sheet of cloth. The Fire Majiin sort of resembled a fiery Pac-man ghost. Although small in size, it is very agile. Obakaen was defeated by two Sky V Slashes and a Freezing Bullet. When Obakeen was upgraded, it turned into a walking fire from. Fire Dragon then finished it off with an Ice Tornado. *Ep. 21 - Swimsuit Suit-Up: Special Training at the Beach Katchuen A Knight Fire Majin made from a suit of armor. Katchuen is Ukaen's second Majin that's not totally a machine and became giant the first thing Jakaen fire touched him. It has the ability to shoot fire from its visor and has a sword and a shield. Super JetFalcon managed to only destroy its shield and was later destroyed by X-Dragon Robo. Two more Katachuens appeared later. The 2nd Katachuen was fused with Ukaen. The third Katachuen was destroyed by Super Fire Dragon. *Ep. 24 - Ukaen Powered Up! Fire-1 has Lost? *Ep. 25 - Stand up, Tatsuya; Use the New Vehicle *Ep. 33 - The Powers Combined: Wyvern Cannon Go Forth *Ep. 37 - Emergengy Dispatch: Rescue Force Animal Majins Animal Majins are used by Sakaen. Sometimes the Majin still has some of its instincts or has a relationship. The Majin's source would often be encouraged by Rescue Fire to break free of the Jakkaen's control, even though its Majin Forms remain but weaken and their flames turns purple. Inukaen This Fire Majin was made from a stray dog named Chibisuke. The boy who wanted to take care of it broke Chibisuke free of the Jakaen's control. The Fire Majin was then destroyed by Fire Dragon. *Ep. 2 - Tatsuya is Anxious: His Partner is a Very Nagging Robot Karasuen When a boy named Shingo injured a crow by its wing, Sakaen turned it into a Fire Majin. Karasuen then carried off Shingo to where its nest and the babies were. Enraged, Sakaen mutated the Fire Majin, making the crow forget its duty to its nest. Shingo's insistance and the chicks' cries broke the crow free of the spell. Dozer Dragon and Fire Dragon destroyed it. Another Karasuen made from a raven was destroyed by Rescue King. *Ep. 5 - Mama, the Crow, and Everyone is Working Hard *Ep. 28 - All Important Colleagues Haekaen A Fire Majin was made from a fly and spread its flame among its kind. The Haekaens formed a Giant Haekaen. It has the ability to send sonic buzzing. The Fire Majin was destroyed by Turbo Dragon. Another Haekaen was summoned by Jokaen to chase Fire-5 and Dash-5. It later fused with Sakaen. *Ep. 8 - Haekaen Blown Away: Turbo Dragon *Ep. 35 - Report to Father, Jun's Rescue Spirit *Ep. 37 - Emergengy Dispatch: Rescue Force Kanikaen A Fire Majin created from a crab. They're usually made near sea coasts. A Kanikaen was fused with Tanken. Another Kanikaen appeared in London and was tipped over by Rescue Diver. A group of Kanikaens fused with Sakaen and Ukaen, *Ep. 9 - Striker is in a Pinch, Go Three-Piece Combination *Ep. 37 - Emergengy Dispatch: Rescue Force *Ep. 44 - Suit Up, Double-1! Friendship's New Rescue Combination Hebikaen A Fire Majin created from a cobra at the zoo. Fire-1 and Fire-2 imitated mice with the Rescue Dashes, making it follow them to Turbo Dragon. Turbo Dragon then destroyed its Fire Majin form and the snake was returned to normal. *Ep. 12 - The Zoo is in Trouble: Also Ritsuka's Weakness Ikakaen Sakkaen planned to create a squid Fire Majin. But unfortunately, the first squid that he used was actually perserved, so it ended up as a burnt squid. Sakaen had to go out to sea in order to use a live squid. Another Ikakaen was combined with two Fire Majins and another one in London, only to be tipped over by Rescue Diver *Ep. 14 - A Super Fire on the Sea! Arrival of the Mysterious Jets *Ep. 19 - Five-Piece Combination! The Great Wyvern is Born *Ep. 37 - Emergengy Dispatch: Rescue Force Kumokaen A spider Fire Majin. It was unleashed simutaneously with Nekkoen. Kumokaen has the ability to launch fire webs, which it used to trap JetFalcon and HeliFalcon. Fire-1 used Fire Dragon to launch Dash-1 to make a hole in a web, allowing the Falcon vehicles to escape. They combined into Super JetFalcon and destroyed Kumokaen along with Nekkoen. Another Kumokaen appeared at London and was knocked over by Rescue Diver. *Ep. 16 - Make the Sky Combination! Super JetFalcon *Ep. 37 - Emergengy Dispatch: Rescue Force Natsukazeen A summer cold virus Fire Majin which is also the smallest. While small in size, they're great in number and dangerous. The Natsukazeen could cause a high fever in people. A medicine was provided to cure the victims. Tatsuya allowed it to be tested on himself by getting affected. After confirmed the medicine was safe, JetFalcon and HeliFalcon spread it through air, killing the virus in the humans. The rest of the virus formed into a giant Natsukazeen. It was then destroyed by HeliFalcon. *Ep. 17 - Fly High, Heli Falcon Mukadeen This Fire Majin was created from a centipede found by a boy. The upgraded form sort of resembles Snake Train. It was destroyed by Rescue King and Dozer Dragon. *Ep. 28 - All-Important Colleagues *Ep. 37 - Emergengy Dispatch: Rescue Force Koalaen A Fire Majin created from a koala named Chiroru at Higashiyama Zoo. Koaleen is able to rain down fire tears from its eyes. While it looked like it was causing trouble, Chiroru was actually scared and was crying. Fire-1 got the koala out of the Fire Majin and destroyed the form with Rescue King and the Wyvern Cannon. *Ep. 41 - Save the Koala! Rescue Spirit and Kinshimen Spirit Jokaen's Fire Majin(s) Shachihokoen Jokaen created twin shacihokoens from shachihoko (a Japanese folklore animal) decorations on top of Nagoya castle. Jokaen then combined these two into Hyper Shachihokoen. Hyper Shachihokoen An upgraded Shacihokoen. It's target city was Nagoya City. Hyper Shachihokoen has a spinning blade on its back and turns on its side like a circular buzzsaw. Although the Fire Majin survived Super JetFalcon's attack, it was destroyed by Great Wyvern GX. The fires the Fire Majin caused was extinguished by Nagoya's Hyper Rescue Team. *Ep. 42 - Jokaen is Still Alive: Nagoya Castle, Duel at the Tower Keep Gattaiens Kanitanken The first Gattaien made from Tanken, the Tank Majin and Kanikaen, a crab Maijin. It scrapped Rescue Striker, but was destroyed by Super Fire Dragon. Another Kanitanken appeared in London, but was defeated by Rescue Striker, despite it wasn't able to the first time. *Ep. 9 - Striker is in a Pinch, Go Three-Piece Combination *Ep. 37 - Emergengy Dispatch: Rescue Force Cabbatruen The combination of Trucken the truck majin and the cabbage fire majin. The fusion looks like Cabbugen riding on the back of Trucken. Cabbagen could shoot cabbage bombs from its mouth. The fusion was destroyed by Super Fire Dragon. *Ep. 11 - The Heart-Filled Hometown, Protect Downtown from the Sea of Flames Ikutteren The fusion of the squid Fire majin and Cutteren, the box cutter majjin. It looks like a mutated fire squid with two box cutting knives as its front tentacles. JetFalcon and HeliFalcon destroyed it at sea. *Ep. 14 - A Super Fire on the Sea! Arrival of the Mysterious Jets Roboikakinokoen The first Triple Gattaien made from Roboten, Ikakaen, and Kinoken. The Gattaein has the body of Roboten, the top of Kinoken, and the tentacles of Ikakaen. Also it has drills as its weapons. It was able to withstand the attacks of Super Fire Dragon and Super Jet Falcon. But the Triple Gattaein was finally destroyed by Great Wyvern. Another Roboikakinokoen appeared at Sydney, but was taken care of by the Falcon vehicles and GaiaLeon. *Ep. 19 - Five-Piece Combination! The Great Wyvern is Born *Ep. 37 - Emergengy Dispatch: Rescue Force Notes *Chukaen attempted to create a sunflower Fire Majin in episode 22 but was unable to find a fire source, *Some of the Fire Majins that were hard to defeat were defeated easily in episode 37. Category:Villains Category:Jakaen